Pokemon Msytery Dungeon: Existing Spark
by E-tron
Summary: What constitutes someone? What drives everyone's joy, sorrow, love, hate, and hope? Follow an Eevee as well as many others on their destiny to find the answer through thick and thin, and through the inevitable umbra that can eclipse the light of truth.


**Mandatory Note**:

Okay, so first off, I'm not gonna make much of these, only when necessary. So to get started yes this will feature exactly what a rating T would suggest and if you need to know you can look up what it entails for yourself. If you really need examples then stuff along the lines of realistic violence, depression, family friendly sexual humor, and others like what I pointed out. I won't include all them though, just the ones that are needed for the story. However if any of these are not to your liking, you won't enjoy the story as I will use some of them eventually.

You probably just skip past stuff like this anyways, so without further ado sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the ride.

* * *

Sounds...

A breeze is swaying...

Cold air wafts through the grass, and through the leaves in the solitary tree in a meadow. Colors of green, blue, red and the like grow brighter every moment as light starts to trickle in from the east. The air grows ever restless as the multitudes of dancers go with it in its performance. The flowers move with apparent synchronized motion with the grass, and up above the birds can be heard awakening from their slumber and starting a new day. Bugs darted from and about the vegetation looking for food or places to rest. All the while the light intensifies its luminosity as the sun becomes visible on the horizon.

Through it all the witness of dawn lays against the lone tree watching the events unfold in solitude. All of the other creatures pay it no mind and go on with their lives. It also does not pay them no mind and continue to absentmindedly stare continuously on the scene before it.

"..."

The breeze now radiates a small amount of warmth; warmth that the light from the sun is responsible for and the reason for such restless wind at the current time of the day.

"..."

The sun is almost entirely risen; mostly giving the meadow back its full bright colors. The bustling activity of the local wild pokémon start to grow even more, filling the area with a cacophony of chirps and squawks.

"The sun, the meadow… the breeze," the figure said still observing its surroundings, "they are still the same. Nothing has changed…"

A brief pause lingered for a moment before it slowly got up and moved out of the shade of the tree and into the light of the morning sun. The warmth spread throughout its body, invigorating it. However, none of that is acknowledged by it. It then slowly walks back towards the dense canopy of trees to the west. Still, just before leaving the area behind, it took one last view of everything. It was only for a moment as it resumed walking soon after, but now with faint sadness on its face.

As it left, the sun has fully risen above the horizon and has signaled the official start of a new day for the inhabitants of the meadow.

* * *

The branching leaves of the numerous trees in the forest provided ample shade during daytime, but with morning having just arrived, the rest of the forest is still blanketed by a soft darkness that is slightly fading with each passing moment. This darkness lets the forest maintain a relatively cool temperature compared to the meadow. A lone passerby is busy walking in this darkness, somewhat paying heed to its surroundings. Instead, it seems as though it is deep in thought as it silently trudged through vegetation.

"…"

The passerby was not alone; however, as the forest while seemingly tranquil and peaceful also holds many suspecting predators that lurks in the shadows waiting for their first meal of the day. There are numerous of them in the top branches, underground, or those who are confident enough to just wander around in plain sight. It seemed though their appetites are not with them currently as the passerby walks through areas unharmed where there should've been stalking eyes on the hunt.

"Hmm..." It thought to itself. "Around this time, all the predators that are hiding would've been on the hunt by now. How come there aren't any yet?"

As if to answer it's thought a nearby brush started to rustle, and immediately warned it of a potential enemy. The passerby poised a battle stance instantaneously as the brush continued to shake vigorously. It readied an attack the instant something emerges from hiding from within the brush. Seconds pass and it's muscles tense; waiting for an attack to come being the only course of action it thought up in the heat of the moment. Moments pass and then…

ShrusshH!

From the brush a lone wild Oddish popped out and looked around scanning its surroundings. It immediately regret its decision though as it sees the sight of the passerby with an attack ready to strike. The pokémon instantly bolted away frantically with a horrified shriek leaving the passerby slightly taken aback by its reaction. It decides to relax for a bit to calm it's rapidly beating heart.

"Okay... guess I won't say anything then. It's weird that there's no predators anywhere right now, but if it means less chances to die then I guess I shouldn't complain."

The passerby rubbed its head in the shame of almost hitting an innocent wild pokémon out of fear and continued walking down the forest. After some time, the passerby reached a clearing being graced by the sun's rays for a good while now. The winds are seemingly demonstrating their previous vigor and carrying a soothing warmth across the chilly and damp forest. The sun's light has now managed to slowly pierce through the roof of leaves made by the trees and slowly illuminate most of the dark areas that served as hiding spots for predators. Being no longer hidden means many will devise another way of getting a meal. Splashing waters can be heard from across the clearing as a small waterfall is currently cascading the dew of life coming from the the distant snowcapped mountains down into a river cutting through the clearing and flowing deeper into another side of the forest. The passerby walks towards the river, and crouched down for a drink.

It then sat down beside the river and observed everything around him. From the grass swaying with the wind, and to the waters cascading from above a rock cliff where it flowed from. It was always amused by how seemingly peaceful everything looked from a different perspective. However, for the passerby, the forest was not what it seemed to be for unsuspecting eyes. Him of all pokémon should know that. Memories flashed in his mind at the thought, and for the moment that it happened, he heard voices. Familiar voices, two of which he wasn't ready to hear again.

"He's back!" said one of the voices.

"Took him long enough!" The other, feminine voice said. "What took you guys so long?"

He broke out of his stupor, shaking his head furiously.

"No, I can't. I... can't," he said to himself. His eyes were already blurring from his own tears.

He decides to look around the scene hoping to relocate his recollection to the back of his mind and forget his sadness before he loses control and start tearing up. The forest was no place to do that as all of the predators here take every opportunity they can. A sad pokémon crying out in the open just screams an easy meal for them.

He gazed around for a while before coming to a stop at something seemingly off some ways downstream from the river. His eyes tried to focus on it to make sense of what it was seeing. As he did, he eventually could make out a figure that was predominantly red brown, or was it orange? Curiosity began to take a hold of him as the figure contrasting so well with the grass made him question himself as to why he didn't spot it right away when he walked into the area. Alas, he eventually gave in to intrigue and decided to investigate.

He walked towards it slowly while constantly checking his surroundings. Instincts that are deeply ingrained into his mind were beckoning for him to be wary of anything that can go wrong with his decision. He knew quite well what it really meant to be a 'wild pokémon'. He knows that in this world, anything and just about everything can go wrong no matter how prepared one can be. Not once did he ever let his guard down throughout his trek through the forest, and even if there were no visible predator activity earlier, his instincts shouted at him that complacency will mean the end of him. This was the only truth he ever knew, for as long as he lived here.

Nearing it, he begun to see exactly what he was dealing with. It seemed to be a pokémon with red-brown fur and from what it looks like, several tails curled downwards towards the body. It had four limbs and its head had a vulpine look to it with a tuft of hair which seemed to be damp. Wait, its damp? Now that he noticed it; its entire body looked wet for some reason. He thought about it for a bit and immediately his eyes went to the river just a few paces ahead. Was it carried away by the river? Or perhaps, did it drown? He looked at its body again carefully and found instead that it was still alive judging by its rising and falling chest. Having seen it up close, he discovered that he didn't know what it was. Its definitely a species he had never seen before and he only ever knew the species that makes the forest and the meadows their home as well as those that live in the nearby town he occasionally visits. Though granted he never really explored much of the town himself.

He sat down for a bit to recollect his thoughts. "Okay," he said to himself, "out of all the things that I thought I would've found I never expected to find a pokemon unconscious here." He turned his head towards it again. "I don't even know what it is, and for all I know it's probably a predator I haven't seen before and the moment it wakes up, it will be hungry. And when it's hungry I can only assume that it's going to attack me." His words resonated with his instincts who were already begging him to move away from it as soon as possible. "What am I even doing here thinking about this? I'll just go, its not worth it to see if I'm right."

Any unknown pokémon to him, was a possible threat. His instincts had already taught him long ago to be afraid of what he doesn't know, and so far they haven't failed him since he was still alive. So, he stood up, looked at the pokémon one last time before he turned around to walk away, but just before he took the first step, he heard faint rustling from the grass beneath the pokémon. He turned his head and noticed the body was shuffling slightly with the legs moving closer to its chest and with the tails straightening slowly from their previous curled position. Its almost as if...

"It's waking up."

He immediately went into a slight panic inside as he internally weighed his options. The first option to come to mind was to just run away from his spot as fast as possible and to not look back. He had always thought to himself that the first option that comes to mind might not always be the best course of action. However, right now it seems to be the best and only logical course of action to take with the smallest amount of risk. Choosing to fight in order to be done with it is the most stupid decision he can make right now seeing as he didn't even know what it was and therefore what it can do. This means that wasn't an option.

So with running away being the best course of action, he turned around again and readied to bolt away; however, just before he took the first step, something within him somehow seemed to object at what he was trying to do. He didn't know why, but somehow he felt that he didn't want to leave this pokémon behind. He internally questioned why he thought that even with his instincts telling him otherwise. He could only wonder if it was because he felt pity for it. Or maybe, it was simply the innocent childish side of him that he thought he lost a long time ago wanting to help another pokémon in need. _No, that couldn't be it. _He thought. _It doesn't make sense to help that_ _pokémon_. _That's just asking myself to get killed! _Still, even with his instincts' influence over his mind, he found that it was bent on making sure he doesn't move from his spot. He truthfully did not know what to do.

After mulling it over internally for a while, he turned back to reality, and despite the call for him to run, he decided to look at the pokemon again. He could only yelp back in surprise as when he did, he saw it was already standing up and with its two brown eyes staring right at him.


End file.
